


Rivalry (M!DB/Teldryn Sero)

by Nudebeme



Series: Chac and Teldryn [5]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Platonic Romance, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudebeme/pseuds/Nudebeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chac is a jealous sort, and quick to defend what he thinks is his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivalry (M!DB/Teldryn Sero)

Teldryn had a way about him that just bled sex appeal. There was a swagger in his talk and a pride in his strut that caught the eyes of every young and tender Dunmer woman at the busy Cornerclub. He hated Windhelm, and it was wretched just being here, but Chac had business to attend to with Teldryn in tow. He might as well make the best of it, Teldryn’s blood red eyes scanned the distance and caught on a lean and lovely lady a few chairs away. 

Chac was busy, the ponce had his head on other things, trading this and that with patrons that packed the club. He leaned over and made sure the Bosmer was busy, and he saw the elf with a knife in his hand, gems scattered on the pinewood table…standard fare. He ignored his patron and stood with his drink, coming in strides towards the ravenhaired beauty who shot him a smile. 

"Can’t leave a sweet lass like you sitting all by herself, now can I?" He asked, taking his seat beside her, his legs bowed and masculine. She had a lovely glimmer in her eye "You must be from Blacklight. I can tell." she says, her accent thick and familiar. 

"Only a man from Blacklight would approach a woman so brazenly, is that what you’re saying?" He grins, and she was smitten instantly. The elven man’s ears where guilded with piercings, and as he spoke, she saw the glimmer of a stud through his tongue. 

"So you are aware of that rumor?" She crossed and uncrossed her legs at the sight of Teldryn’s thick, muscled arm come around his chair, hand spinning a Matze in whirlpools. 

"I  _am_ from Blacklight, clever girl.” 

Minutes crawl by, and there’s enough words between them to break the ice, Teldryn was smiling, boasting of his adventures with the Dragonborn through Solstheim, of the riches he plundered and madness he faced. The grey lily he pursued was giggling and positively wrapped in his clutches for tonight. He had nowhere to be, and there was a bedroom with his name on it if he kept rolling.  

"By the way, I never got your name, handsome." 

"Teldryn Sero, my good lady… And my night is open." 

It was then that reality had to get in the way. From the other end of the bar, the sounds of his Patron’s boots came clattering towards him. Chac had been drinking, and there was an orange silk wrapped around his head, holding his wild hair behind him. 

"Teldryn, look what I just g- Oh, am I interrupting something?" Irritation made the Dunmer’s eye twitch, he was antsy and this lovely lass had everything he was seeking tonight. But Teldryn was a gentleman, and he had no choice but to introduce them. 

"Not at all, boss. This is Eredyl."

"I’ve heard much about you, Dragonborn." her eyes turned to the Bosmer and smiled even wider. Chac’s ears perked up with intrigue seeing the way Teldryn sat so  open legged with availability. If Sero was trying to get his dick wet tonight, Chac was going to have a word and a half to say about it. 

"Oh have you now? I hope my friend here isn’t spreading scandalous tales.." He glowered at Teldryn and the young lass laughed with intrigue. "I joke, of course. It’s a pleasure to meet you." Chac leaned over and took the lady by the wrist, kissing the back of her hand. She was atwitter instantly and Teldryn’s brow crinkled with deception. Apparently when you’re pitted against the damn Dragonborn, it takes more than swagger to win the girl. 

He’ll admit the Bosmer was a handsome elf, and he had no shortage of women looking to court him, but didn’t they know he was as gay as a damn daisy? Teldryn got angry suddenly, seeing how the Bosmer clearly had it in for him. He was frustrated and he had a few days backed up ready to plant into the first thing he could get

"Ambarys, a drink for the fine flower here. Please." Soon there was alcohol all around them, the wealthy Bosmer tossing coin like he was a gigolo onto the table and making friends all around. He just seemed to lift a room’s mood as easy as he would lift a finger and it drove the Dunmer crazy. Oh, he’s got a word to say tonight to him, dirty n’wah.

"Your patron is quite the showstopper." She sighs, and Teldryn knows he may have been jilted. "He’s a right bastard when he wants to be." He retorts, and she takes a hefty swig from her free drink. 

"Well I can thank him later for getting me drunk for free tonight." Teldryn shifted in his seat and felt an ache start in his abdomen. He glared at the Bosmer who now caught the woman’s attention, crowds of people simply following the Dragonborn wherever he went. Teldryn’s attempts have been drowned out by noise, and Chac smirks in victory.

"Achem." Teldryn stood, tapping the elf hard on the shoulder. "Can I have a  _word_  with you outside, boss?” Uh oh. The jealous elf of course had a drink, and yes he was going to protect what he felt was  _his,_ but Teldryn wasn’t an idiot. “Of course.”

When they went outside, the bitter Windhelm wind whipped at their hair. 

"What in Oblivion was that, back in there?" Teldryn argued, anger plain on his face "You may be my boss, but you have no place buggering me out of a good night." Weeks without a woman’s touch was getting very aggravating for the hotblooded elf.

"Teldryn, You know she’s just-"

"No, not another word from you." Chac’s mouth zipped shut when the Dunmer got in his face, standing inches taller than he. "My ventures are my own, Chac, and I don’t need you meddling in them." The Bosmer was silent, and felt as if he should be punished. Jealousy just took over sometimes, especially when Teldryn was looking the way he was tonight. 

"So be it." Chac sighed, and was left alone outside while Sero stormed back inside, pissed off entirely. If the lass was still interested in him, he’ll pray to the 3 by the next morning. The Dragonborn stood outside, shivering in his tavern clothes. 

Gods, should he feel bad for wondering if Teldryn was going to jack off tonight, instead of worrying for his friendship? Chac decided that the drinking needs to stop, it makes his heart possessive and positively evil at times. He sulks his way back inside and wonders if maybe tonight will be the first of many awkward nights with Teldryn. 


End file.
